Troutstream
Troutstream is a large, handsome, pale brown tom with dark brown flecks and amber eyes. History :Troutpaw is an apprentice of RiverClan, along with Glossypaw. He doesn't seem to notice Glossypaw's mild affections for him. :Later, he and Glossypaw come up with a plot to punish Hawkfire for betraying RiverClan. They go to Sunningrocks to capture Hawkfire and bring her to the RiverClan camp to be severly punished. As they fufill their plan, it didn't go as expected when Hawkfire woke up and fought them, along with Gorsefang, a former RiverClan warrior. The two apprentices are well-trained fighters. :When Glossypaw leaves RiverClan, Troutpaw is wildly upset for a couple of moons. :Troutpaw earns his warrior name, Troutstream. He seems to show some affections towards Blossomcloud. :The young tom recieves his first apprentice, Skypaw. He is overjoyed. :Blossomcloud has his kits moons later: Viperkit, Dapplekit, Rockkit, and Riverkit. :His apprentice recieves her warrior name, Skywind. :He is seen spending a lot of time with Blossomcloud and his kits. :When Troutleap becomes the new deputy after Winterfall retires, he is shown to be jealous of him, but he doesn't show it on the outside. Soon after this, he recieves another apprentice, Birdpaw. :His kits are later made warriors. :Birdpaw later becomes a warrior, receiving the name Birdheart. :Troutstream finds Hawkfire's body in the elder's den, dead and peaceful. He tells the news to the Clan and they mourn for her. :Soon, Troutstream finds Glossy padding by the river, and yells and tackles her to the ground, covering her in nuzzles. They cry together and hug and nuzzle each other. Troutstream reveals that he only took Blossomcloud as a mate because he was lonely, but all he wanted was Glossy. She is touched by this and he brings her back to RiverClan camp, where all cats are happy and excited to see her. She explains her story and her quest to find Troutstream and her other friends and RiverClan, and they are awed by the story. Troutstream purrs and they go find a den to sleep in together for the night. :The next day, Troutstream asks Glossy to be his mate after an apprentice ceremony. She happily replies yes, and the two nuzzle each other. Rubystar is not pleased Troutstream after he revealed he had only slightly loved Blossomcloud, and had taken her as a mate because he had been lonely. His daughter Rivermoon is especially angry with him. :Troutstream accidentally crosses into rogue territory during a hunt, and a wolf leaps out of the bushes, snarling fiercely. Terrified, he runs as fast as he can through the forest to RiverClan's camp. But the wolf leaps on him and savagely kills him. Glossypelt is horrified and depressed at his death, to grieved to even talk, and she avenges his death by killing the wolf. Troutstream's spirit joins StarClan. Glossypelt reveals afterwards that she was expecting his kits. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mates: :Glossypelt:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 13th, 2011 Living :BlossomcloudRevealed on the IRC on February 13th, 2011 (formerly)Revealed on the IRC on February 13th, 2011: Deceased, Member of StarClan Sons: :Viperstrike: Living :Rockstream: Living Daughters: :Dapplestep: Living :Rivermoon: Living Grandson: :Thistlenose: Living Granddaughter: :Acornpelt: Living Tree Category:Character Category:Tom Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Mentor Category:Warrior Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:To Be Deleted